


Safe

by orphan_account



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, POV Bisexual Character, Roommates, Season 1 Episode 6- "Finally"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stay like that for a while, Camille's head coming down to rest on top of Kirsten's as she begins to feel drowsy. Eventually Kirsten breaks the silence, matter of fact as always.</p><p>"I want you to have sex with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

She's surprised when Kirsten turns up at her door, to say the least. They're okay with each other and Camille thinks she might even be Kirsten's best friend (granted, she doesn't have a lot of competition for that particular honor), but they're not the touchy-feely type.

She glances back up from her crossword (the fuck is she, 80? get it _together,_ Engelson) to check if Kirsten's still there. She is, looking more lost than Camille's ever seen her. Okay, this shit is real. Camille pulls back the covers, pats the open space next to her as she looks back down at the iPad. Kirsten's too proud to get in if she's looking at her like she needs pity or sympathy or anything else. She can understand that.

Camille's still pointedly not looking when Kirsten climbs in, bed creaking slightly under her weight. But she can feel the warmth of her body under the covers and out of the corner of her eye see the open, hurting expression on her roommate. It's disorienting. She needs a distraction to steel herself before they start talking about their feelings and what boys they like.

"4 letter word for invulnerable?" _Least appropriate adjective for the night goes to this stupid fucking old lady app,_ she thinks.

Kirsten's voice comes out as a raw whisper, like she's been crying. "Safe."

Camille dutifully enters the solution into its slot on the puzzle, then puts the iPad down gently next to her. Kirsten might not want to talk, but she's obviously not leaving this bed. Camille very cautiously raises her arm to drape it across Kirsten's shoulders. Not only does Kirsten not reject her, she slowly eases into the touch, lays her head on her shoulder so gently that you'd think it would break under pressure. They're both tiptoeing around each other tonight.

They stay like that for a while, Camille's head coming down to rest on top of Kirsten's as she begins to feel drowsy. Eventually Kirsten breaks the silence, matter of fact as always.

"I want you to have sex with me."

Camille's head has never moved so quickly as she snaps out of her stupor and scrambles to break skin contact with the blonde. "What the fuck?"

"Your hearing's impeccable. You know what I said." Kirsten tilts her head, and it doesn't look nearly as wry and snappish as usual with her hair down like this, softening the sharp planes of her face. "But if you're inquiring as to why, I'm feeling emotionally vulnerable and believe that physical release would help me take my mind off of things. I'm physically attracted to you enough that you would help."

Camille scoffs, but her grip on the sheets behind her loosens just a little bit. "Jesus, that's a compliment there. Am I like, bare minimum, or is there a scale that I fall on? Didn't know you swung that way, Clark."

Kirsten's sitting up all the way now, hands politely crossed over the sheets as she looks at Camille. "I don't know why I wouldn't swing that way. And," her eyes flicker over Camille's body for half of a moment before coming back up to meet Camille's incredulous gaze, "you're more than adequate."

"And what makes you think I'm interested?"

"Some of your overnight guests are more feminine than others. Plus you're vocal and I doubt that 'Emma' was a boy."

"Fuck off, perv. Why do you think I'm interested in you specifically?"

"I'm conventionally attractive and smart. You like that. And I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, I'm asking for sex."

She's moving slightly closer now and goddamn Camille's hormone-addled body, she is too. "Thought you had a thing going with boy wonder back at the lab."

Kirsten rolls her eyes like Camille clearly isn't on the same page as her. "Cameron is... complicated. Also not here right now. You don't confuse me, he does."

"Are you saying I'm one-dimensional?" Their faces are really close together now.

"Me? I would never. It's just that you're less likely to make this weird in the morning."

Camille grins, feels their breath mixing. "Damn right." She closes the distance between them.

In Camille's expert bisexual opinion girls are almost always better kissers than boys. Kirsten, in true academic fashion, matches the preexisting data. Her lips are soft and their foreheads touch as she deepens the kiss, mouth open against Camille's. They stay like that for a long moment, almost touching but not quite, breathing raggedly. This is going to work.

 

* * *

 

True to her word, Camille doesn't make the next morning weird. She doesn't have the chance to with Linus being predictably easy and also ruining the fuck out of her afterglow. After the phone call she gets up to make coffee and figure out what freaked Kirsten out, but her hopes are dashed on the latter as she hears the sound of the shower in Kirsten's room. She sits with her coffee and tries to read part of a paper lying on the counter until Kirsten comes out dressed. She glances up. "We good?"

Kirsten smiles, and it's softer than usual when she replies "We're good." She saunters over to where Camille's sitting and kisses her lightly on the cheek, murmuring "Thank you." Then she walks to the door, calling out a "See you at work!" to a thoroughly stunned Camille, frozen with her coffee in hand.

What the fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> First work for this fandom! Hit me in the middle of the night and came out in one big blur. That scene at the end of "Finally" just struck me as pretty darn gay, so I figured I'd fic it. Come scream at me about fictional queer ladies at sarhamanninq.tumblr.com :)


End file.
